What did I do
by psion53
Summary: When you are pulled over on a quiet road with no idea of why, well what are you to do especially when the officers are a couple of hot sexy guys who don't want to tell you what you did wrong two friends see a different side of the long arm of the law. Dean Ambrose/oc Roman Reigns/oc


**I had an idea for a little one shot after seeing a picture of Dean Ambrose on the Lockdown set and it would not leave me along, it goes without saying that I own neither Dean Ambrose or Roman Reigns. **

**I hope you will enjoy this little effort of mine and will be so kind as to leave me a review to let me know what you think of it **

**It's rated M for a reason people there will be smutt and bad language so be warned and do not read on if you are easily offended, that being said I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. **

* * *

><p><strong>What did I do?<strong>

**Lillie's point of view **

The flashing lights in my rear view mirror had me pulling over to the side of the quiet road that my friend Susie and I were driving down, I sighed softly as I saw the police car pull in behind me and two cops get out. As they walked over to my car I wound the window down and looked out at them, they were big boys easily over six feet tall.

"Is there a problem officer?" I asked wondering why they had pulled us over, as far as I knew I had done nothing wrong.

"License please Miss?" The cop, whose nametag told me he was Officer Ambrose, asked me with a small smile.

Pulling it out of my bag I handed it over to him, looking up at the handsome police officer as he looked over my license, checking it thoroughly.

"Could you tell me what I did wrong officer Ambrose?" I asked him as he continued to study my license.

He looked at me a slight smirk on his face. "Oh I think you know exactly what you did Miss Rose, step out of the car please and make you way to the front of the vehicle." He told me.

I opened the door and got out leaving Susie alone in the car, though the other cop was at her door. Closing my door gently, I did as Officer Ambrose had told me and walked to the front of the car, I could feel him right behind me, the hairs on the back of my neck standing up and letting me know how close he was to me.

"Hands on the hood." He told me, his hand pushing on the middle of my back to make me lean forward.

I felt the warm metal under my palms as he pushed me down and I went with it, before he kicked my legs apart slightly, making me gasp as I was not expecting that. His hands began to move lightly over my body as he patted me down, then he leaned forward so that his crotch pressing into my ass as he ran his hands over my arms and down over my ribs, before letting them rest on my hips and jerking me back into his groin and the obvious erection that he was sporting.

"Officer Ambrose." I protested his actions, as he chuckled softly in my ear.

He wrapped one hand around my waist holding me firm against him while the other pulled my skirt up, his body holding me in place against the hood as he lent over me. I gasped as I felt the cool night air on my legs before his hand slid into my panties, one finger tracing over my lips before he slid it inside of me.

"Why Miss Rose how wet you are." He practically purred into my ear. "What are you thinking about Miss Rose, are you maybe thinking about me sticking my cock in that juicy little pussy of yours and fucking you on the hood of your car?"

He slid his finger out of me and I whimpered slightly at the loss of it before getting a hold of myself and protesting his actions.

"Officer Ambrose please stop, you shouldn't be doing things like this and besides I have a boyfriend, I want to know what it was that I did for you to stop me?" I told him, still trapped by his body against my car, as he ground his hips into my ass.

"Oh you know only too well what you did." He growled into my ear, his breath making goose bumps skitter across my skin, his hand slid over my stomach and to my breast making my moan as he cupped it in his hand. "Does your boyfriend know you are a naughty girl?" He slid his hand under my bra his fingers rubbing my nipple making me push back against him. "A dirty, naughty girl?" He added as he played with my nipple, while his mouth latched onto my neck and he bit me trapping the skin in his mouth before sucking on it.

"Officer Ambrose, no, please stop it, don't mark me, my boyfriend will be really angry with me." I begged as he sucked hard on my neck while his hand snaked back down my body and back into my panties, his finger sliding back inside me again, while his thumb idly stroked my clit.

He bit me again as he played with my clit and gently pumped his finger in and out of me, before placing his lips against my ear once more, making me shiver as he blew on it.

"He should punish you, you dirty girl, getting all wet and juicy for a stranger on the side of the road, he should know that you are going to let me fuck you like the naughty girl you are, right here on the hood of your car and that you are going to enjoy every moment of it, I should make you call him so he can hear me make you moan and scream my name." He chuckled softly as I shivered and moaned softly in response, both to what he was say and doing, knowing that my body was betraying my attraction to him.

He un-wrapped his arm from around my waist and tangled it in my hair pulling my head back and looking into my face. He wore a wicked smirk on his own and I had no doubt he was going to do whatever he wanted to me, Susie was in the car watching what was happening but there was the other officer and I was sure he would let Officer Ambrose do whatever he wanted to me, I would be getting no help from Susie or the other Officer of that I was positive.

"You like the idea of that huh?" Officer Ambrose asked gazing into my eyes. "Does the idea of your boyfriend listening in as another man fucks you turn you on; you are nice and wet Miss Rose." His finger slid out of me and his hand untangled from my hair as he stepped back a little. "You fucking stay right where you are Miss Rose. He said as his weight left my body and I knew he had moved back a pace or two. "Now put your hands behind your back, lean forward and put your chest on the hood." He snapped at me, letting me know it was an order.

I did as he told me and I felt the cool metal of a pair of handcuffs on my wrists as he snapped them into place. His hands skimmed my ass before he lifted my skirt up around my waist and slapped me on the ass making me cry out in shock.

"I told you, you should be punished." He told me as he gripped my panties in both hands and ripped them off. "I think I'll keep these as a little souvenir of tonight." He told me, before smacking my ass again. "Now Miss Rose I'm going to fuck you, you'd like that wouldn't you, you want to feel my hard thick cock pounding your pussy, you want me to stick it in that juicy little pussy of yours and make you wetter, you want me to make you come all over my cock don't you, you want me to come in the hot little pussy of yours don't you Miss Rose, don't you, you naughty dirty girl?"

His dirty mouth was really turning me on, I whimpered feeling the warmth between my legs and the desire to have him do just what he told me he was going to, I yelped as he smacked my ass again, and realised he was waiting none too patiently for an answer from me before doing anything else.

"Yes Officer Ambrose I want you to fuck me." I told him.

I heard the sound of his zipper being pulled down and then I felt the warmth of his body against mine, I figured his pants were down around his knees or ankles as he pressed up behind me. Vaguely I heard the other officer tell Susie to get out of the car as Officer Ambrose grabbed my ass with both hands and pulled my cheeks apart. I felt him hard and hot against my ass for a moment before he began to thrust inside of me. He surprised me with the gentleness of it easing into me and letting me get used to him before thrusting into me and pulling back driving back into me once more. His hands slid under my chest squeezing my breasts and pulling me back against him slightly, he had complete control of my body and I could only let him do as he wanted. I pushed back against him each time he thrust himself into me, and he growled in approval before attacking my neck again biting and sucking once more. I cried out as he found my g-spot and hit it over and over again driving all thoughts but the fact that I needed to come out of my head. When I did it washed over me hard, like the waves breaking on the shore, his hands came to grip my hips hard, holding me still as my body shuddered from the force of it and I screamed out his name.

"You're a good, dirty little girl." He chuckled pulling me up off the car and latching onto my neck again and biting me once more. "I'm going to mark you up so your boyfriend knows I had you, and then when you see him you are going to tell him Officer Ambrose is the best you ever had." He told me when he let go and pushed me back down on the hood again snapping his hips and driving himself deep inside me once more. "Tell me Miss Rose who's the best at fucking you, who's the best you ever had?"

"You Officer Ambrose." I gasp out as I feel him pushing me close to the edge again.

He knows I'm close and stops moving, instead he teases me by slipping his hand between my legs and flicking my clit with his nail making me whimper and writhe in frustration. "What do you want Miss Rose?"

"I want to come again Officer Ambrose, please let me come?" I pleaded with him and almost gave a sigh of relief as he began to move inside me once more.

"That's it Miss Rose come for me like a good girl." He praised me as I felt myself tip over the edge. "Come for Officer Ambrose, cover my cock in your juices, I want your pussy to milk my cock for every drop of my come." He went on slamming into me hard and I knew he was close. "Oh Fuck Miss Rose, yeah that's it you naughty girl you, you love my cock don't you?" He growled pulling me up so my back was mashed against his chest."

"Oh Fuck Officer Ambrose, yes I love your cock inside me and what you are doing to me." I screamed as I came once more, only this time he came with me and I felt him jerking inside of me, as he spilled his come deep inside of me.

"Miss Rose." He yelled before we both collapsed and I was pressed firmly down onto the hood of my car once more.

**Susie's point of view **

I had no idea why the cops had pulled us over, or why the officer made Lillie get out and go round to the front of the car, I gasped as I saw him force her to lean on the hood and begin to frisk her, no that wasn't frisking, the bastard was copping a feel, trying to open my door to go and help my friend I found the other Officer leaning against it keeping it close despite my best efforts.

"I think its best you stay where you are while Officer Ambrose is conducting his search of your friend." He said smirking at me.

"He's not searching her; he's fucking feeling her up." I told him as he bent down looking in the window and motioned for me to open it further.

I do as he wants and he leans in looking at me with a smirk. "I'll have to ask you to watch your language miss, I am an officer of the law you know!"

I glare at him and he smirks again, with him this close I can easily see his name Officer Reigns, I hear a noise from the front of the car and my eyes are drawn to Lillie, the cop is practically dry humping her and getting too close to the real things for this to be professional. I hear Officer Reigns growl and I turn to look at him, his eyes are on me and he is licking his lips, for some reason I think he looks hungry.

"I think you should get out of the car now Miss." He told me, I sat there looking at him and his hand drifted to his gun unclipping it and pointing it at me. "I said get out of the car Miss, now." He snaps gesturing with the gun, and I obey him.

Once I am out of the car we look at each other, or rather his eyes roam over my body and I admire his chest and face, I have to admit if only in the privacy of my own head that he is hot.

"Do you have identification on you Miss?" He asks me, as he puts his gun away, I nod my head yes. "Get it for me then, slowly." I do as he tells me and hand him my license he looks it over and smiles. "Well Miss Caffrey, you know why my partner and I pulled you both over of course?"

"No Officer Reigns I have no idea." I tell him hearing a moan come from the front of the car.

"Attention on me Miss Caffrey." He tells me as I turn my head slightly, what the hell is the other cop doing to my friend? "Officer Ambrose is going to fuck your friend." He tells me with a grin on his face as he glances at the two of them. "In fact he's going to do it very soon, she is going to love having him buried inside her, she's going to come all over him as he pounds into her pussy."

I could not believe the way this cop was talking to me, that he was so matter of fact about what his partner was going to do to Lillie, or the fact that he was getting me turned on with his dirty mouth and the sound of his voice.

"She has a boyfriend." I all but whispered at him.

Officer Reigns smirked at me. "She'll have some explaining to do then won't she, because he'll mark his territory in some form or another; she'll probably have bites and bruises from him." He circled me slightly, so he was between me and the front of the car. "You know Miss Caffrey I think I should search you, just to be on the safe side, if you'll just head to the trunk and put your hands on it so I can pat you down."

"Pat me down, or cop a feel like your friend?" I growled back at him.

"Tut, tut, Miss Caffrey I've already had to ask you to moderate your language, don't make me ask you again." He smirked at me before snapping. "Back of the car now, lean on the trunk and spread you legs." His hand drifted back to his gun and I knew I had no choice but to do what he told me to.

I did as he had instructed me and assumed the position with my hands on the trunk my legs spread slightly, he kicked them further apart and I could feel him behind me. First he ran his hands over my arms, then down over my ribs before he ran them up and let them settle over my breasts, massaging them.

"What the fuck?" I protested trying to pull them away, I might as well have tried to push the Earth out of its orbit, there was no budging them.

"Miss Caffrey, this is the third time I've had to talk to you about your language." He growled in my ear. "You are really pushing me you know and guess what; I think it's time to push back."

His hands left my breasts and he grabbed both my arms instead, pulling them behind my back, gripping both my wrists with one hand, as I struggled with him before I felt the snap of his handcuffs on my wrists, effectively immobilising my arms. He chuckled as he saw I realised what he had done, he was now pretty much free to do anything he wanted to me, especially as he pushed up behind me trapping me against the car. He pulled my top away from my body and let his hands trail over the skin of my back, before snapping open my bra, then sliding his hands forward to my breasts but this time pushing the material of the now loose bra aside and gripping one globe in each hand.

I was aware that Lillie and the other Officer were talking to each other but I couldn't hear what they were saying, though I was aware that there were growls from him as well as little whimpers from my friend.

My eyes closed as Officer Reigns rubbed my nipples with his thumbs, his warm breath on the skin of neck as he pressed closer to me, making me aware that there was a large, hard, bulge in his pants. I tried to pull away but there was nowhere for me to go, he chuckled as he realised I was trying to get away from him.

"I'm going to put that dirty little mouth of yours to good use." He growled in my ear, stepping back and spinning me around. "Get on your knees and open your mouth, I have a tasty treat for you." He told me with a smirk on his face and fire in his eyes.

"Go fuck yourself." I snapped at him as he forced me down on my knees so that I was looking up at him.

"There's that mouth again." He growled at me. "You just can't help yourself can you, well I'm going to fuck you Miss Caffrey, but first I'm gonna stick my cock in your dirty little mouth, and you are going to love sucking on it for me."

"No." I defy him and he slips his gun free again this time caressing my face with the barrel before pointing it at my head.

"Open your dirty fucking mouth and suck on my cock." He ordered as he unfastened his pants with his other hand, and then pulled out his admittedly impressive organ before taking a step towards me. "Open wide Miss Caffrey, I'm going to enjoy this, or I'm going to shoot you, and don't think I won't after all I'm a cop I know how to get rid of a couple of bodies, because well, we'll have to get rid of your friend too."

Nodding my head in defeat I did as I was told and opened my mouth letting him slide in between my lips, I ran my tongue over the head and he groaned as he pushed a little more of his length in and I massaged it with my tongue before swirling over the head again and probing the slit which was already leaking pre-come, I couldn't help but give a little moan, he tasted so good.

"You like that Miss Caffrey?" He growled as his hands gripped my head making me bob on him. "You like having my cock in your mouth, you like sucking on me, are you enjoying the taste of my pre-come?"

With my mouth full of him it was impossible for me to answer him so I just concentrated on pleasing him while trying not to think about the gun pressed against my temple.

"Fuck you have a talented mouth." Officer Reigns told me as he pulled lightly on my hair. "If we had more time I'd come and have you swallow it all, but I promised myself a trip into that pussy of yours, and I don't want to wait any longer to feel you wrapped around me."

He pulled out of my mouth and jerked me to my feet, pushing me against the car and lifting my skirt up before pulling down my pants and instructing me to step out of them as he put his gun away again much to my relief. I did as he told me and then felt him step behind me and pull my legs apart. He slid slowly into me, filling me inch by agonising inch until I was full with him, then he pulled out before pushing back in again, keeping his pace to an agonizingly slow crawl.

"Please Officer Reigns." I begged him he was driving me crazy.

"What is it Miss Caffrey, do you want something or maybe you need something, tell me what is it?" He rumbled in my ear.

"I want you to move faster, please Officer Reigns, I need to come." I begged him.

He chucked again and snapped his hips forward driving deep inside me before pulling back out and driving in again. "Like that Miss Caffrey, is that what you want hmm?" He questioned me.

"Yes please Officer Reigns, just like that." I gasped as he hit the bundle of nerves inside me and felt myself tingle. "Don't stop, oh god Officer Reigns, please don't stop."

"Are you going come for me, are you going to soak my cock with your juices?" He growled before sinking his teeth into my neck making my body convulse. "That's it Miss Caffrey, come all over me." He muttered nipping at my flesh. "Tell me Miss Caffrey do you have a boyfriend, what will he think I wonder when he sees my marks on you?"

I felt terrible when he mentioned my boyfriend, I love him so much, he is the best lover I've ever had and I know he loves me as much as I love him, how will I explain this to him.

"My boyfriend is the most wonderful man I know." I get out as Officer Reigns continues to thrust into me. "The most fantastic and tender lover I have ever had."

He bit me again and I knew he wanted to mark me. "How will you explain to him about having sex with a man at the side of the road?" He rumbled, and I could hear the laughter in his voice as he teased me.

"I'll tell him the truth." I replied before moaning as his hand slid between my legs stroking my clit and making me gasp.

"Will you tell him you begged me for it Miss Caffrey?" He demanded. "Will you tell him you begged me to fuck you, to make you come all over me; will you tell him that you wanted me to fill you with my cock and my come?"

I shook my head and he slowed his pace so it was agonisingly slow again till I had to beg him to speed up once more, the need to come so strong it was an actual pain. He laughed at me but did as I asked, gripping my hips in his large hands as he pistoned in and out of me snapping his hips forward and plunging deep inside me. I felt myself crash over the edge as his arms came around me holding me into his body as his pace became erratic and we came together as my muscles clamped down on him and he spilled into me.

Lillie's point of view

Officer Ambrose kissed the side of my neck before pulling away from me, I felt the cuffs on my wrists loosen and he pulled them off before pulling my skirt down and pulling me off the car and around to face him. He wrapped his arms around me kissing me tenderly before releasing me and pulling off the condom he had slipped on without me knowing about it, throwing it to the side of the road.

"Wait, I have some wipes in the car, you can clean up with." I told him as he prepared to tuck himself back into his pants.

He smiled at me and I practically ran to the car digging in the glove box and pulling out the box of wipes taking it back to him. He kissed me gently before taking the box and pulling out a wipe using it to clean himself off before throwing it after the condom, then he lifted my skirt and wiped me clean too, smiling as I shivered at his touch on my still sensitive flesh.

I heard a couple of cries behind us and turned to the trunk of the car to see Susie and Officer Reigns, they had obviously just both come, we walked over to them. Officer Ambrose offered Officer Reigns the wipes, he took one and wiped himself off before using another to clean Susie then threw them away on the roadside before looking at her as he put his arm around her pulling her into his side.

"So I'm a wonderful lover am I Susie?" He asked with a smile. "I'm the most wonderful man you know?" He bent his head and kissed her tenderly.

"You know you are Roman, I love you." She told him while I looked back at Dean and smiled up at him.

"Did you have fun baby?" I asked him.

He gave me a tender smile and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "Yeah darling I did." He told me. "Did you enjoy it, I wasn't too rough, I didn't hurt you did I?"

I smiled slipping my arms around him and looking up lovingly at his face. "It was perfect baby, you are always a wonderful lover, just one thing baby why did you guys pull us over, your shift ends soon and we were heading home to make dinner?"

"Don't you two know?" Roman asked with a smile for the both of us as he reluctantly let Susie go and Dean un-wrapped my arms from his neck.

Susie and I both shook our heads, neither one of us knowing what we had done to make them decide stopping us for sex was a good idea.

"You two took two party animal cops, who were happy sleeping around and having what we thought was fun and you tamed us, turned us into a pair of home bodies who want to spend our time with our girls." Dean told me. "You made us want to be better men and only want to be with you two, and we love you for it."

They walked us back to our car, all four of us smiling as they opened the doors for us and helped us in. Bending in Dean gave me one last kiss while Roman did the same with Susie.

"Well we better get back to work, drive safe baby, and we'll see you when our shift ends." Roman said looking at Susie.

I laughed at that. "Roman I'm driving." I told him making the others laugh with me.

"See you both later." Dean replied shutting the door on me as Roman did the same for Susie.

We watched them walk back to their cruiser and pull away, getting back to work, then we looked at each other and smiled. We really did have the best boyfriends and we wanted to get back and be ready for them to get home, where they would probably want to eat and then pick right up where they had left off and that was fine with the two of us.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it, what did you think? No I am not above begging for a rewiew.<strong>

**For those of you who are reading it I hope to get the next chapter of Surprised by a Viper up this weekend the next chapter is written but needs to be edited. **


End file.
